1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable integrated circuit, especially to an integrated circuit which can be used to automatically calibrate a system according to a required specification with fewer external components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the innovative development of electronic technology, a variety of electronic products such as computer systems, mobile communication devices, household appliances, etc., have become integral parts of our daily life. The operation of an electronic product requires stable power source, which is usually provided by a power supply installed inside the electronic product.
To offer stable power, the circuit system of the power supply has to be well designed. However, there is a disadvantage in manufacturing the circuit system of the power supply—the variances of the component values can cause the power supply fail to meet a more precise specification. Therefore, there is a need of an automatic calibration mechanism, which can be used to compensate the system performance error caused by the variances of the component values and thereby provide qualified systems.
The solution of the problem mentioned above is what the inventors of the present invention and the related vendors of this field are striving for.